Королевские стражи
Королевские стражи - это пара минибоссов, с которыми происходит встреча на верхних уровнях Хотлэнда. Как и указано в их имени, они члены Королевской Стражи. Стражник 01 испытывает романтические чувства к Стражнику 02. Атаки * Стражники сражаются вместе, используя свои 'Командные атаки' от верха и со дна поля. * Если один из стражников будет убит, то атаки второго станут вдвое быстрей, и от них будет куда сложнее увернуться. * Когда 02 снимает броню, атаки сверху экрана станут дрожащими. Стратегия * Чтобы пощадить их, сначала нужно почистить броню Стражника 02, и пять раз пройти через зелёные зоны рядом с его снарядами. * После этого атаки Стражника 01 станут дрожащими и от них будет проще увернуться. * После того, как 02й снимет броню, 01му нужно будет шепнуть быть честным в своих чувствах. * Стоит заметить, что даже после того, как они пощадили протагониста, они всё ещё будут атаковать его, если он совершит проверку, акт или использование предмета. Концовки Титры истинного пацифиста * Белый текст - N/A * Жёлтый текст - "Используйте Своё Воображение" Цитаты Перед битвой * Эй! Ты! Стой! * Мы, типа, получили анонимное сообщение о человеке в полосатой рубашке. * Там было сказано, что он сейчас бродит по Хотлэнду... Знаю, жутковато звучит, а? * Ну, не паникуй. Мы тебя отведём в место побезопасней, ОК?? * ... А? В чём дело, бро? * Его рубашка? * ... типа, чего с ней? * Бро... * Ты думаешь... То же что и я? * Ого себе. Это, типа... Реально странно. * Мы, типа, реально совершенно точно должны тебя убить и всё такое. В битве Стражник 01 *''Типа, командная атака!'' Encounter *''Типа, умри и всё такое. Neutral' *Типа, ты покойник и всё тут.'' Neutral *''Типа, чего? Я не понял.'' to RG 01 *''Типа, руки прочь от товара. ''Armor to RG 01 *''Ч... Чел...'' after Clean Armor to RG 02 *''Э-ЭЙ! А НУ ХВАТИТ! ''Armor to RG 02 #2 *''Я... Я... | Ч-чел... | Я не... | Я не могу больше! | Не так!! | Типа, 02! Я типа... | Я типа, ЛЮБЛЮ тебя, бро!! | Как ты дерёшься... Как ты говоришь... | Я обожаю делать с тобой командные атаки. | Люблю стоять тут с тобой, махать нашим оружием одновременно... | 02... Я, типа, хочу, чтобы всё так и осталось... | Уф... | В смысле...'' to RG 01 after Clean Armor to RG 02 **''Пш-ш! Понял, бро!!'' the player didn't call Undyne when first encountering the guards **''Ух, бро! Этот человек, | Типа, реально запудрил мне мозги! | Так о чём я? | Как странно-то!! Уупс!'' the player called [[Undyne] when first encountering the guards] **''Д-да, бро?? | Конечно, чел! Хаха!'' *''02... Я так и не сказал ему... ''RG 02 is killed before the 'spare' option is available *''02!? Н-но почему!? ''RG 02 is killed after the 'spare' option is available *''...'' after RG 02 killed *''02... Это, типа, за тебя.'' after RG 02 killed *''Типа, 02...'' after RG 02 killed *''02... ты действительно..'' after RG 02 killed RG 02 *''...командная атака. ''Encounter *''...(вздох)'' Neutral *''...что?'' Neutral *''...я никому не скажу.'' to RG 02 *......хех. Armor to RG 01 *''...становится...жарко.'' Armor to RG 02 *''...не могу...выдержать. | ...броня...слишком...ГОРЯЧАЯ!!! | ...намного лучше. '''Armor to RG 02 *''...привет.'' Armor to RG 02 x2 *...01. | ...хочешь... |...мы купим мороженого... |...после этого? 'to RG 01 after Clean Armor to RG 02' *''01...ты...!..!!!! ''RG 01 is killed before the 'spare' option is available *''01...?! Какого...!? ''RG 01 is killed after the 'spare' option is available *''...'' after RG 01 killed Текст в бою * Королевские стражи атакуют!! 'Encounter' * Королевский страж с чистой, блестящей бронёй. RG 01 * Королевский страж с душной бронёй. RG 02 * 01 вытирает лицо. 'Neutral' * 01 стоит в гвардейской стойке. Neutral * Из-под брони 02 капает пот. 'Neutral' * 02 наблюдает за вашими движениями. Neutral * Из-под брони 01 доносятся мучительные звуки. after killing RG 02 * 01 хватается руками за голову. 'after killing RG 02' * 01 не знает, что делать. after killing RG 02 * 01 стоит ровно. 'after killing RG 02' * 02 сжимает и разжимает кулаки. after killing RG 01 * 02 махает головой. after killing RG 01 * 02 бьёт мечом об землю. after killing RG 01 * 02 кашляет. after killing RG 01 * Вы говорите Стражу 01 быть честным в своих чувствах. 'to RG 01' * Вы рассказываете 02 свою тайну. to RG 02 * Вы пытаетесь потрогать броню 01. Ваши руки соскальзывают. 'Armor to RG 01' * Вы начинаете чистить броню 02. Затвердевшая грязь начинает отчищаться. Armor to RG 02 * 01 выглядит взволнованным. after Clean Armor to RG 02 * Вы хлопаете по груди 02 как по мускулистому бонго. 'Armor at RG 02 x2' * Вас отбросили. Armor at RG 02 after RG 01 killed * 01 и 02 счастливо смотрят друг на друга. 'Spareable' * Я вижу двух влюблённых, пялящихся на край адского котла. | Они оба хотят умереть? | Значит, их любовь закончится в аду. | Я не могу перестать смеяться. during Genocide Route Факты * После пощады пара может быть найдена недалеко от входа в Курорт МТТ, держащих по штуке Отличных Сливок, купленных у продавца. Игрок не может купить их у торговца, так как он всё продал стражникам. * В одном из звонков Андайн сообщает, что 01 - это кролик, а 02 - дракон. * Королвеские Стражи - единственные монстры в игре, судьба которых не говорится в титрах напрямую. Категория:Мини-боссы